


A Long Time Coming

by GizmoTrinket



Series: Smut Sunday [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Smut Sunday, Virgin Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 05:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11662989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GizmoTrinket/pseuds/GizmoTrinket
Summary: Takes place after season four. Everything else you need to know is in the tags.





	A Long Time Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts:  
> [1\. grinding up against each other](http://minnothebunny.tumblr.com/post/137185416525/smutty-prompts)  
> 2\. “Aah! That tickles!”  
> 3\. “whAT IS THAT?!”  
> [Tumblr Links](http://otp-imagines-cult.tumblr.com/post/140922926707/otp-quotes-challenge)
> 
> Sorry not sorry for the title.

John had Sherlock up against the wall. One moment they'd been laughing, high off a successful case. The next thing Sherlock knew their eyes met and his gaze heated in that way it'd never been with anyone else.

"John, I..." Sherlock started but lost his train of thought when John licked his lips. All of a sudden it was 2010 again. It was just the two of them against the world. John cocked his head in that way Sherlock couldn't resist and, "...I'm not a sociopath," came out of Sherlock's mouth, words unbidden.

John's smile turned soft, his eyes twinkled in that special way only his could and he said, "I know. I think I've always known."

People always give up after three. John's tries were more obvious; their first dinner, after The Woman had words with John in that place and the stag night. Sherlock's more subtle; when John wanted to take out that doctor woman, the stag night (yes, he too wanted but thought it was too late. "I don't mind" was the best he could do) and he felt he spelt it out in his best man's speech. The one on the tarmac was aborted. John seemed happy at the time.

"I'm just an idiot." John said before turning and rising onto his toes. He wrapped his hand around Sherlock's neck, twining his fingers into the small curls at his nape.

"John, I think you should know; I'm married to my work."

John's eyes widened and he looked slightly sick. He started to retreat-

Sherlock finished his thought quickly, "And you're an essential part of it."

John turned his face away to laugh in relief and Sherlock joined in, his deep rumbling chuckles harmonizing with John's high pitched giggles.

Sherlock wasn't sure who moved first. But John's mouth was on his, their lips were moving, awkwardly at first until they got in sync. Right when Sherlock thought he'd gotten it figured out (if he sucked on John's tongue gently John would moan lightly and nip his lip in response) John parted for a breath. Then he started attacking the pale column that was Sherlock's neck. He couldn't control his breathy gasps as John sought out every sensitive spot.

John pulled at Sherlock's shirt to reach the skin below the collar and the abused button holding the tight shirt gave up and popped off.

They both ignored this and Sherlock had to shove his fist into his mouth to muffle the cry wanting to escape as John sucked a bruise into the point where neck met shoulder. The spot seemed to go right to his cock and the friction as he involuntarily trusted against John forced him to stifle another moan. They were in the entry, Mrs. Hudson could catch them at any point and somehow that made it even hotter. "John," Sherlock whimpered when John pulled away. He was boneless, hips thrust forward and shoulders slumped against the wall. "Why are you stopping?"

"Upstairs?" John asked.

Sherlock didn't have the patience to walk (or run for that matter) up the seventeen steps to flat B. He snarled in frustration and grabbed John around his upper arms, spinning him and shoving him against the wall with a thump. He wasn't going to give John the opportunity to over think this. He thought he could reproduce what John was doing to his neck and was quite successful based on the noises John made. John turned out to be quite sensitive behind his ear. More so the right than the left, a fact that Sherlock stored for future reference.

The angle was strange and difficult but Sherlock had his leg slotted between both of John's and he could feel John's erection through the denims. It was distracting and Sherlock lowered his hand, brushing lightly along John's midsection on his way down. He wanted to give John ample warning.

“Aah! That tickles!" John said. He didn't stop Sherlock though.

Sherlock lifted his hand and worked on the button. John was starting to think again so Sherlock decided to test how sensitive John's ears were. John didn't like too much tongue but really enjoyed Sherlock sucking on his earlobes.

Finally John's erection was freed and Sherlock wrapped his hand around it. It was long but not too thick.

After a moment of Sherlock's inspection John decided Sherlock needed to lose come clothing. He used both his hands to unbutton the rest of Sherlock's shirt. He ran his hands up Sherlock's sides and wrapped them around Sherlock's back.

Sherlock melted into John's gentle strokes. He hadn't realized how much he needed this, basic human touch against his skin. He hated it when other people touched him but John was tender and rough in just the right way.

“WHAT IS THAT?!”

"Shh!" Sherlock hissed. He'd forgotten about the scars. "I'll tell you about them later," he whispered into John's ear; a subtle reminder that Baker Street wasn't empty.

John's deep blue eyes met his before he reached up and touched Sherlock's cheek, brushing his thumb against the (not as sharp as it once was now that John was back) bone.

Hating the tenderness in this pivotal moment Sherlock reminded John what they were doing with a stroke up and down the length of John's cock, firm but not too firm with the lack of lubricant. Sherlock brushed his thumb against John's slit and John's eyes rolled back as his knees went weak.

It was John's turn to growl as he attacked Sherlock's pants, Sherlock's shorter but thicker erection bobbed on its way out. John spit into his hand as Sherlock looked on curiously.

John took both of them in hand, his small digits not able to circle them fully but doing an admirable job nonetheless.

Sherlock had never, ever, realized something like this was possible. If he had he wouldn't have thought it so pleasurable. He groaned loudly, his hands busy holding him against the wall. After he realized he could muffle himself against John's jumper and he bit into it, holding onto whatever thread of sanity he could that would keep him on his feet.

If they'd been in a bed it would have taken less time but with attention divided Sherlock knew he'd done very well for a first time when he finally threw back his head and with a silent scream reached orgasm messily in John's hand.

"Fuck, you're gorgeous," John swore before burying his head against Sherlock's neck and grunted his release.

Sherlock spun and slid down the wall once John's grip relaxed. Very sleepily he said with lidded eyes, "I don't know why people complain about their first times. I thought that was rather excellent."

"That... That was your first?" John sputtered as he slid down against the wall.

"Mm." Sherlock hummed an affirmative. "I've helped others reach orgasm but have never managed with another person myself." Sherlock's eyes blinked open, "Does that not count?"

John reached out, turning Sherlock's head for a chaste kiss. "If you don't want it to it doesn't." After a moment he sighed at his messy hand and wiped it on his filthy denims. John's face fell into a frown.

"What?" Sherlock asked, praying John wasn't changing his mind.

"We should have used a condom-"

Sherlock waved the objection away before adjusting himself into something presentable in case Mrs. Hudson came out.

John followed suit. "Don't be like that. It's important-"

"You already know you're clean and I was tested after my relapse. Twice." Sherlock said this with some bitterness.

"Oh. Good then." John said awkwardly.

"Is it always this uncomfortable after sex?"

"If you're talking about interpersonally, no. I usually fall asleep pretty quickly. If you're talking about the mess on my denims then in my experience, yes."

Sherlock had to laugh at that and he stood, a little weak in the knees, before pulling John to his feet. "Let's get you to bed then."

"Lemme grab the monitor in case Rosie-"

"Yes." Sherlock interrupted. They climbed the stairs together and Sherlock was sure this chapter of his life was going to be something beautiful.

\----

In the morning Mrs. Hudson scolded them fondly when she brought them breakfast and John blushed bright red with embarrassment.

Sherlock preened, clearly proud. "Yes, the sex was quite good. I'm looking forward to the next time. We'll try the bed then, I think."

John choked on his tea at Sherlock's words.

Mrs. Hudson didn't seem to mind at all.

When she left and Sherlock had eaten (not nearly enough in John's opinion) he opened excel on John's laptop.

"If you're going to make a spreadsheet about our sex lives do it on your own computer!"

"May I experiment on you with this?" Sherlock asked, ignoring John's demand.

"Oh, _God_ , yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [this post on Tumblr](http://love-in-mind-palace.tumblr.com/post/163471575051/people-always-give-up-after-three-or-the-three) for meta.  
> You can find me on Tumblr @TheArtOne and my main blog @LookArtThat. Watch me turn into a shadowy gremlin on Twitter @GizmoTrinket221. Looking for something with plot? Check out my other works, there are over 30 of them!


End file.
